


Still Feel The Best Is Yet To Come

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Series: Body Work / Performing Arts AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Conservatory, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Music School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Baekhyun is—he's always trying to turn foreplay into a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Feel The Best Is Yet To Come

The thing about Baekhyun is—he's always trying to turn foreplay into a game.

He walks in on Jongin masturbating and steps right up, kisses up the taut web of tendons in Jongin's neck and promises release if Jongin closes the laptop and comes to bed. _Right now._ Baekhyun reminds him: "I'm way better than your right hand, remember?" and Jongin groans in agreement, tips his head back to rest on Baekhyun's shoulder, nuzzles into Baekhyun's hair to the soundtrack of some actor crying, _Oh, fuck, yeah!_.

"Off." Baekhyun tugs at the elastic of Jongin's boxers. They're already down around his thighs from the effort to masturbate.

"Give me a second—Jesus, I'm still—sitting down," Jongin grunts, stepping out of his underwear. "Here. Look. Gone." He toes them towards the laundry hamper and misses by a mile. They land in the middle of the floor.

"Good." Baekhyun bounces up on his toes to kiss Jongin squarely on the mouth, one hand cradling the square jut of Jongin's jaw, the other wound around the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Baekhyun likes it when Jongin's all dopey with arousal because he kisses dirty and open-mouthed, tongue sloppy against Baekhyun's lower lip, hands pushing down the back of Baekhyun's pajama pants. He lowers them down around Baekhyun's thighs and whimpers a little when his hands can't reach to push them any further. He pulls back, chin shiny with spit, and looks at Baekhyun beseechingly.

"Well?" Jongin asks, finger hooked around the waist. "You gonna help me, or—"

"Nah. I changed my mind. I don't want to," Baekhyun says, flopping backwards dramatically against the mattress. He doesn't make an effort to remove his pants, but he doesn't pull them back up, either—just lies there, junk in the air, watching Jongin's face contort.

"Hey!" Jongin stares down at him incredulously and Baekhyun can't help but laugh at the severe scowl lines etched across his forehead because he's standing there, completely naked, erection heavy and full against his thigh but he's pouting like a child.

"Well, when you look like _that_ …" Baekhyun rolls onto his side and crooks his finger. "I'm kidding. Get over here."

Jongin bounds onto the bed like an enthusiastic puppy, like he's afraid Baekhyun will change his mind even though they've done this so many times he should _know_ by now that Baekhyun's never happier than when his hands are on Jongin's body, when Jongin's next to him.

Baekhyun rummages under his pillow for their bottle of lube while Jongin frees Baekhyun's legs from the pajama pants and tosses them over his shoulder to keep his underwear company on the floor for a little while. Baekhyun's waiting for him, fingers glistening and slippery.

"Turn around," he commands.

"You could say please, you know." Jongin slides onto his knees, arches his spine and presents himself.

" _Please._ " Baekhyun rests his forehead in the dip at the small of Jongin's back, kisses the skin where Jongin's spine meets his pelvis and sighs happily. "You've really got a great ass, you know that?"

"You say that every time, hyung," Jongin says over his mouthful of pillowcase. "Come on." He pushes back into Baekhyun's hands, falls into his embrace like he has so many times before.

Baekhyun holds him steady, smooths his hands down Jongin's sinewy thighs, lets his knuckles graze Jongin's dick with just enough pressure that it rebounds against his stomach.

Jongin sighs impatiently. "Hyung. You're getting lube everywhere. You're washing the sheets this time."

Baekhyun chuckles a little. "Fine," he says, index finger tracing the whorl of his ass. He introduces his finger up to the first knuckle, lets the tension slacken before he pushes further. A second finger. He stops moving in shallow thrusts and just lets his fingers sit there while he mouths kisses against the pert roundness of Jongin's ass.

Jongin clenches weakly against Baekhyun's fingers and he hisses through his teeth, fringe bouncing away from his face with the puff of air. "You know, I could've come by now—"

"Yeah, but this'll be better," Baekhyun says. He curves his other hand around the base of Jongin's dick, slicks it with the extra lube until Jongin's muscles are shaking and he's got three fingers knuckle-deep inside him.

"Alright," Jongin says with some difficulty. "Please, now. I'm ready."

Baekhyun pauses for a moment to put on a condom and lines himself up at Jongin's entrance, teases him with just the tip. Jongin backs up and Baekhyun thrusts forward, anchors himself deep inside Jongin and works himself in and out so slowly that Jongin starts making this needy humming noise high up in his sinuses, punctuated by a quiet groan each time Baekhyun drives into him.

"Lie down," Baekhyun coaxes, hand supporting under Jongin's chest to ease him to the mattress. "It's better that way."

Jongin drops onto his forearms and Baekhyun gasps at the way the angle changes, the way Jongin seems so much tighter around him, the way the lube squishes obscenely each time he pushes himself back in. He does a slow body roll, fingernails digging red half-moons in Jongin's skin.

"Hyung," Jongin pants. " _Please._ "

"Please what?"

Jongin reaches behind himself blindly, hand slapping at Baekhyun's thigh, trying to pull him in harder, deeper. " _Just… more,_ " he huffs, grinding himself into the mattress for relief. Baekhyun slows to a stop, still buried.

"Get up."

"Are you kidding me?" Jongin grunts. "You can't _possibly_ —"

Baekhyun spanks him with his flattened palm, just hard enough to leave a pink flush on Jongin's bare bottom. "Come on. Let's try."

Jongin braces himself against the headboard even though Baekhyun has his arm looped around his chest just because _it's Baekhyun_ and when was the last time he worked on his upper body strength (never mind—don't answer that). Baekhyun hooks his arms under Jongin's armpits for leverage and fucks up into Jongin until Jongin's sinking his teeth into the taut muscle of his bicep just to muffle his cries. Baekhyun skims his hand down Jongin's stomach, tugs a few times at his neglected dick. Jongin comes with a low guttural moan, come spurting through Baekhyun's fingers onto the pillow below. _His_ pillow.

"Fuck, Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun's not listening. He jerks one more time up into Jongin and holds himself there through his release, lets his hips stutter back and forth through each pulse of his orgasm, head nestled between Jongin's shoulder blades.

He rolls away for a moment, shivers from the loss of Jongin's warmth. Peels the condom off, knots it and throws it towards the garbage can. He thinks it lands true, but he's not quite sure and he's not getting out of bed to check.

Jongin's staring at him when he turns back. "Hey—my pillow's a mess, thanks to you. You said you'd do the sheets."

"Sure, but not tonight." Baekhyun grins at him from the foot of the bed, mouth planting leisurely kisses along the hard bone of Jongin's shin, his hip, his ribcage as he crawls back to Jongin's shoulders. His body still glistens with a fine sheen of sweat, skin tacky. Cold, too, now that they've finished exerting themselves.

"Hyung—"

Baekhyun lowers his face into Jongin's throat, flutters his eyelashes. Butterfly kisses. This always works. He can feel Jongin's resistance weakening, the way his lips press together and flatten, trying to fight off the smile that breaks through and pulls the corners of his mouth tight into his cheeks.

"But what am I going to sleep on?" he asks after a moment, raking his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, pulling his fringe back down onto his forehead.

Baekhyun stares at the pillow thoughtfully for a moment and turns it over, come-side down. "There," he decides, dropping his dead weight to the mattress and hauling Jongin along with him. "Good as new."

"That's so gross," Jongin complains, already drowsy, chin nestled at the top of Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun finds that Jongin's arms are too secure around his waist for him to go anywhere, but surprisingly, it's the most comfortable he's ever been.


End file.
